1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus having a spelling verifier to verify the spelling of a word and a data base in which information regarding the suitable hyphenation position in each word at which a hyphen can be inserted is stored, wherein the word including the hyphen can be distinguished and verified by the position of the hyphen in a sentence and the kind of hyphen.
The invention also relates to an European language document processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a document processing apparatus which can automatically perform the hyphenation upon printing on the basis of the hyphenation information stored in a storing device attached thereto.
2. Related Background Art
When an European language sentence is formed, if a word is not typed within a margin and exceeds the limit on the right side of the print width (hereinafter, referred to as a right margin), a hyphen is inserted into a proper position in the word which does not reach the right margin, the word is printed until this hyphen, and the remaining characters of the word are printed in the next line. (Hereinafter, this operation is called a hyphenation.)
FIG. 9 shows a state in which a word "typewriter" was hyphened.
Hitherto, the spelling of such a hyphened word cannot be verified. However, since the suitable hyphen inserting position of a word has already been grammatically determined, there is a problem such that even if the hyphenation was performed by inserting a hyphen into the wrong position, the spelling of the word cannot be verified.
Namely, two kinds of hyphens are used when an European language sentence is formed: one is a hyphen which is used to perform the hyphenation when a word exceeds the right margin; and the other is a hyphen which is used to form one word by synthesizing a plurality of words, such as "high-speed".
When considering those two kinds of hyphens from the viewpoint of the verification of the spelling, the former kind of hyphen is used to combine a character string across a plurality of lines into one word and is unnecessary to verify the spelling. On the other hand, the latter kind of hyphen is used as a delimiter to divide one word synthesized by a plurality of words into a plurality of component words.
In the case of former hyphen, the accurate spelling verification can be performed only when not only the spelling is verified but also when it is checked as to whether or not the hyphen has been inserted into the correct hyphenation position.
In the case of printing a document written in English or the like stored in a storage device, if the length of a word exceeds the margin of the line, it is necessary to perform a word wrap process to print the word from the next line or a hyphenation process to divide the word into two words by a hyphen. Hitherto, in such a case, the operator designates the position of the character to be printed from a new line each time, thereby executing the hyphenation process or the word wrap process.
However, according to the foregoing method, when a document is printed, the operator must stand by for the output apparatus to request the line feed position, so that this method is very inconvenient. On the other hand, when the line feed position is designated, there is a problem such that if the operator does not have knowledge regarding the correct hyphenation position, the hyphenation is performed at a position which is grammatically incorrect.